Report:New Republic Responds to Sith Declaration
Moments ago, IGN released a breaking story originally transmitted from New Alderaan on Ord Mantell. This news comes in after recent terrorist attacks on the New Republic capital city and the kidnapping of the planet's Senator. Apparently the politician has been safely returned and mere minutes after the rescue team touched down the Senator called an emergency press conference. Senator Al'Dira is in the center of the frame standing behind a simplistic podium with the seal of the New Republic emblazoned on the front. He is wearing a suit and looks incredibly tired. There is nothing amiss with the twi'lek politician short of a haggard and exhausted look. Lithe fingers gently grasp the edges of the podium and he takes a good hard look into the camera. delivering his response to the NSO, the logo behind him reads Hope is our shield]]"This, like many other times in the long history of our Republic, is a chaotic and trying time. It seems that we're never given a moments rest, as though we are unable to completely catch our breath before the next great challenge reveals itself. I want to speak with you tonight about the threat levied against us, and the entire galaxy for that matter, by this supposed 'Sith Empire.' The man himself, he who would claim to be the Dark Lord over a broken and forgotten throne, is in fact a dangerous threat. Not because of the unexplainable and supernatural power he wields, for I've seen it myself. No, he is dangerous because he is a madman." There is something of a surreal expression on the twi'lek's face as he continues. "Approximately two weeks ago a small detachment of the Sith's forces infiltrated the government atrium here in New Alderaan. They took me by force and I was taken to an undisclosed location. I was fed well, given accommodations worthy of a King. Then after a time I spoke with the Dark Lord himself. At first he encouraged me to join his new Empire, hoping to severely undermine the Republic." Alistair's gaze swivels from one side to the other, "He was brief because even he knew that my love and dedication for this government could not be swayed by simple threats and empty promises. This man, no - less than a man and more of an articulate animal, calls himself Malign. Though on the surface his aims seem to be of conquest, I began to realize that wasn't it at all. There was one thing that stood out to me in his declaration of war against the galaxy." "He said, 'Change can only be forged in the furnace of battle.' " Senator Al'Dira lets that sink in for a moment before going on, "Through all his persuasive arguments and threats, his supposed ability to lead people to salvation, His aim is not to win or lose a war. This is why he is mad. He wants the galaxy to burn and from the flames be reborn. Malign speaks of change, but nothing he says indicates progression. His words and actions are reactionary; this madman wants to reduce the galaxy to squabbling barbarism and ash. Whether you're with him, or against him, he would see you ultimately perish. "The Republic. Will. Not. Perish." The blue-hued Senator speaks calmly and evenly. "We will defend ourselves and seek to extend help to those who cannot defend themselves. The Sith will fall upon our walls and gain no ground. We will fight wherever and whenever we must. We'll never surrender. Fear is their weapon. And yet, for all their weapons, might and power they cannot destroy us." "Hope is our shield." Senator Al'Dira concludes, "Thank you." The scene fades away to a generic New Republic logo, and then the IGN programming continues as regularly scheduled.